Alex and his Family adventures Chronicles
Alex and his Family adventures Chronicles es la primera serie de Produccion Andaluz. Se van a aparecer en YouTube en el futuro cercano. Aquí está la lista de personajes de Alex and his Family adventures Chronicles. Heroes *Alex y Wario *Jaime, Erreguay y Williamthumb|400px|The heroes of Alex and his Family adventures Chronicles. *Bambi, Tambor y Flor *Pongo *Shinning Armor *Spike *Spyro y Cynder *Louis *Mushu *Tantor *Wilbur *Stitch *Sebastian y Flounder *Tod y Toby *Principe Juan, El Sheriff de Nothingam, Robin Hood y Little John *Baloo y Bagheraa *Scooby Doo *Mickey, Donald, Goofy y Pluto *Bugs Bunny y Pato Lucas *Mike y Sulley *Tigger y Winnie The Pooh *Dora y Botas *Dumbo *Hercules *Mortadelo y Filemon *Pocahontas *John Smith, Thomas, Ben y Lon *Roger Rabbit y Eddie Valiant *Gilito McPato *Iago *Hermano Rabito *Las chicas (The Girls Team) *Ichabod Crane *Edgar *Gaspar y Horacio *Homer Simpson *Rompe Ralph *Kronk *Pato Darwing *Tarzan *Jack Sparrow *El Llanero Solitario y Toro *Flash Sentry *Disney Heroes Villanos *Dr. Pablo Motos *Eris *Azula *Selena Gomez *Madam Zelda *Trueno y Bloom *Roscoe y Desotto *Pete *Negapato *Discordia, Reina Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon, Rey Sombra, Trixie, Lightning Dust, Sunset Shimmer, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon *Bitelchus *Gaston *Rey Del Mal *Actor Secundario Bob *Sr. Burns *Thrax *Angelique Bourchard *Evanora *La Bruja del Oeste *Mechas *Rey Candy *Malefor *Dark Spyro,Evil Cynder & Dark Spike * Dark Yogi Bear, Dark Boo-Boo Bear & Dark Cindy Bear * Dark Huckleberry Hound * Dark Snagglepuss * Dark Quick Draw McGraw * Dark Augie Doggie & Dark Doggie Daddy *y mas villanos Episodios Temporada 1 *Episodio 1 - Wedding day *Episodio 2 - Dragon-napping *Episodio 3 - Dr. Pablo Motos Revenge Part 1 *Episodio 4 - Dr. Pablo Motos Revenge Part 2 *Episodio 5 - Spongebob and May's Wedding day *Episodio 6 - No Service (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)) *Episodio 7 - Yodelberg (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)) *Episodio 8 - Donald's Birthday *Episodio 9 - Croissant de Triomphe (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)) *Episodio 10 - Mario is Pooh and Piglet's Father *Episodio 11 - New York Weenie (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)) *Episodio 12 - Launchpad McQuack meets Equestria Girls *Episodio 13 - Tokyo Go (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)) *Episodio 14 - Stayin' Cool (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)) *Episodio 15 - Gasp! (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)) *Episodio 16 - Panda-Monium (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)) *Episodio 17 - Bad Ear Day (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)) *Episodio 18 - Ghoul Friend (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)) *Episodio 19 - Dog Show (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)) *Episodio 20 - O Sole Minnie (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)) Temporada 2 *Episodio 21 - Where's Mickey? part 1 *Episodio 22 - Where's Mickey? part 2 *Episodio 23 - Potatoland (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)) *Episodio 24 - Sleepwalkin' (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)) *Episodio 25 - Flipperboobootosis (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)) *Episodio 26 - Tapped Out (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)) *Episodio 27 - Third Wheel (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)) *Episodio 28 - The Adorable Couple (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)) *Episodio 29 - O Futebol Clássico (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)) *Episodio 30 - Eau de Minnie (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)) *Episodio 31 - Fire Escape (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)) *Episodio 32 - Cable Car Chaos (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)) *Episodio 33 - Down the Hatch (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)) *Episodio 34 - Goofy's Grandma (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)) *Episodio 35 - Captain Donald (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)) *Episodio 36 - FrankenWoody (The New Woody Woodpecker show) *Episodio 37 - Mickey Monkey (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)) *Episodio 38 - Workin' Stiff (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)) *Episodio 39 - Doggone Biscuits (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)) *Episodio 40 - Goofy's First Love (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)) Temporada 3 * Episodio 41 - Clogged (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)) * Episodio 42 - Mumbai Madness (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)) * Episodio 43 - Space Walkies (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)) * Episodio 44 - The Boiler Room (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)) * Episodio 45 - A Flower for Minnie (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV Series)) * Episodio 46 - Al Rojo Vivo (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV Series)) * Episodio 47 - Bronco Busted (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV Series)) * Episodio 48 - Bottle Shocked (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV Series)) * Episodio 49 - Coned! (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV Series)) * Episodio 50 - One Man Band (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV Series)) * Episodio 51 - Wish Upon a Coin (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV Series)) * Episodio 52 - Movie Time (Mickey Mouse (2013 TV Series)) Categoría:Alex and his Family adventures series